El Deceo al Ocaso
by Marohn y Shain
Summary: Después de los sucesos de PP Vlad Masters a desaparecido, pero tras el a dejado una terrible amenaza, Danny y los demás deben encontrarlo y someterlo en una tierra mas allá de la zona fantasma u hordas destrozaran la tierra. DxS Vx?
1. Prólogo y El recuerdo

**Marohn y Shain**

Presentan, su primer FanFiction publicado en este enorme y respetado Sitio Web.

Atención, ninguno de los personajes de Danny Phantom nos pertenecen, en esta historia nos damos el lujo de agregar y quitar detalles, relaciones y lugares.

Marohn dice: a todos los lectores mis agradecimientos por concedernos su tiempo y me e de presentar.

Me pueden llamar Marohn, junto con mi compañera/o Shain y ante todo por su insistencia (jode, jode y jode) empezamos este proyecto que esperamos sea de su agrado y los invitamos a darnos sus reviews, sean tan criticos como quieran pues "la mejor forma de corregir nuestras fallas es saber cuales son"

Shain dice¡¿Qué hongo champiñones?! A mí me pueden decir Shain soy el/la compañero/a de Marohn, evitare que esta/e los mate de aburrimiento con sus comentarios o que nos ponga en clasificacion M (es muy brusco cuando escribe) y les tiro el rollo de nuestra dinámica:

Hemos decidido que para tener mas libertad de expresión, no revelaremos casi nada de nosotras/os un ejemplo, si somos "Ella o El" como se abran dado cuenta.

Otra cosa es que antes de empezar un capitulo lanzamos una moneda al aire y decidimos a la suerte quien le dará forma a la trama por lo que en ocasiones notaran un cambio en esta.

Y un jueguito, en el siguiente capitulo diremos quien hizo este TRATEN DE ADIVINAR ANTES DE QUE LO SUBMOS, tendrán bastantes tiempo tenemos una **broncaza **con el **infiernitum** (de echo estamos en un café Internet porque no pudimos conectarnos).

Marohn dice: sin mas que decir (Shain dice: ya era hora) empesamos

**Capitulo 1**

**Prólogo y El recuerdo.**

Masters Vlad, una vez el hombre más rico y también uno de los más poderosos fue uno de las piezas clave de esta nueva era. Su ADN había sido bombardeado con energías que no eran de este mundo y por consiguiente matándolo en una nueva especie, en una nueva existencia.

Plasmius Vlad fue como este se autoproclamo, un hibrido de humano y fantasma con increíbles poderes sobre el mundo de la ciencia y de lo espectral, con fuerza y poder sobrehumano y con una mente corrupta por el dolor y el miedo.

El tiempo paso desde su transformación día a día su poder aumentaba en todos los aspectos, su control sobre su nuevo ser se reafirmaba e inevitablemente su ambición crecía, hasta que llego el momento.

El destino quiso que tras una batalla con otro desviaran de órbita a un asteroide de proporciones apocalípticas con dirección al planeta Tierra.

Intentos desesperados fueron hechos por las superpotencias del globo, todas terminaron en fracaso.

Fue esa la señal esperada, Vlad Masters revelo su altere ego a toda la humanidad "Vlad Plasmius" extendiéndoles de esta forma la oportunidad de vivir a cambio de la sumisión total hacia el y reconocerlo como el amo y señor del mundo.

Desesperado y aterrados por el armagedón inminente los pueblos del mundo se rindieron ante la dictadura del hibrido siendo el destino quien lo quiso así.

El clímax de su plan, de su poder y grandeza Vlad salio al espacio para evitar la colisión del asteroide y con ello sellar el pacto que le daría el control absoluto. Pero hubo un error crítico en su plan, un simple detalle que no tenía previsto.

La naturaleza del asteroide compuesta por ectoranium probocaba que toda energía fantasmagórica que tratara de ejercer sobre este fuera rechazada, y así fue como todo por lo que había luchado y conseguido se deshizo en un instante.

La tierra estaba condenada.

Derrotado y a sabiendas de que regresar a la tierra seria suicidio decidió vagar alrededor de la orbita, viendo como el asteroide seguía su marcha.

Fue en ese lugar donde Vlad pudo reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado. Pensó sobre su presente su pasado y en la posibilidad de tener un futuro, llegaron recuerdos de su niñez su juventud y el día mas importante de su vida el día que dejo de ser humano y se convirtió en hibrido.

Lloro al acordarse de ese momento, ese terrible momento hizo que las memorias fluyeran sin ningún control.

-Te lo dijo Jack esto no funcionara- susurro una vos distante dentro de el.

-Vman claro que lo hará este portal nos llevara a otro mundo.

"Basta ya, YA" se decía a si mismo pero sus recuerdos seguían brotando de lo mas profundo de su conciencia.

-Maddie hay algo que… e querido decirte hace mucho tiempo…

–En un segundo Vlad- fue su respuesta -Jack recordaste llenar el filtro con ectopurificador… el filtro con ectopurificador… el filtro… Jack… llenar el filtro… Jack recordaste llenar el filtro con ectopurificador…

-Vman calor que lo hará… funcionara… a otro mundo Vman

-Espera, Jack estos cálculos están mal… los cálculos Jack… están mal Jack…

¡Banzzay!

Vlad trato toda su vida de olvidar ese momento, pero contra su voluntad lo recordaba a detalle de ese suceso y este lo recordaba a el, hacia eco en sus oídos como si estuviera pasando otra ves y cada ves mas fuerte y mas fuerte con palabras que se repetían y amontonaban hasta parecerse a un panal de avispas, como decir con claridad que le rompían los tímpanos y llegaban asta sus sienes.

Como vivirlo otra ves desde el principio.

"No creo que esto funcione, Jack es mi mejor amigo pero como científico los ratones que usamos son mas competentes… o por lo menos mas racionales" se dijo a si mismo un joven Vlad viendo a sus amigos ocupados en sus labores.

Jack Fenton un veterano ingresado de ojos azul marino siempre alegre y simpático, fornido, ególatra y bonachón que tendía a la chifladura, de cabellos rebeldes obscuros, mostraba su habitual sonrisa despreocupada, su mejor amigo en ese tiempo ese día será la causa de su desgracia.

Maddie una chica tan prometedora como bella, lanzaba confianza y entusiasmo a donde sea que fuera tras sus ojos violáceos, la mas joven de los tres por subir unos grados en la primaria su abultada cabellera color roble hacia parecer mas grande la finura de su cuerpo que además de ligero era fuerte.

Y Vlad quien entonces era de nuevo el joven acaudalado de la universidad, sus ojos azul hielo eran la envidia y encanto de muchos, aun cuando no podían apartarlos de "aleguen especial". Su cabello de igual forma muy peculiar se mezclaba entre negrillo azul con un surco blanco que llamaba mucho la atención, de figura delgada y en apariencia débil amenazaba en atraer bravucones de no ser por su enorme amigo, se podría decir que eran el zorro y el oso.

El laboratorio estaba completamente vacío después de que Jack anunciase que harían un experimento e invitando a todos los que quisieran a unirse a lo que el llamo "La inauguración del gran portal a otra dimensión" y consecuentemente todo el alumnado salio del aula en tiempo record.

Por meses habían planeado esto, desde que Maddie tras mucho investigar propuso la teoría de una zona colateral a nuestro espacio/tiempo y diseñara un protoportal que podría unirlos. Vlad fue al primero a quien ella acudió quien no quiso colaborar en esto al principio pero no podía negarle nada a Maddie, sin mucho esfuerzo lo embarco en su proyecto, sabía que sin el esto no funcionaria después e todo el era el único con la capacidad y el poder monetario para construir el portal.

Hace años ya sus abuelos quienes lo cuidaron con cariño durante toda su infancia murieron trágicamente en un accidente. Heredándoles una pequeña fortuna a sus padres, sus hermanos y a él, al principio su padre trato de monopolizar toda la herencia diciendo que tenía "planes para ese dinero" pero el joven Vlad habiendo alcanzado la mayoría de edad y no dejo que tocara su parte que era más de un 75 mayor a la de el y sus otros hermanos quienes le tuvieron rencor por ello, rencor que se vio aumentado al enterarse que gastaría una considerable parte en un proyecto diseñado por una "LOCA", y día tras día recibió llamadas de reproche por parte de sus padres y hermanos hasta el punto de desconectar su telefono.

Vlad se volvió hacia el portal pensativo, su corazón le latía rápido, "muy bien amigo, si hay un momento para decírselo es esté" se trataba de apoyar a si mismo, durante todo este tiempo Vlad, Jack y Maddie habían estado trabajando juntos en vela cada noche durmiendo cuando ya se alzaba el amanecer, (Jack siempre primero en pegar el ojo)

Pese a todo el cansancio y desvelo Vlad no pediría más satisfacción, pasando cada hora del día con su secretamente amada y su mejor amigo a su lado viviendo juntos en la casa que sus abuelos le habían dejado.

Cada día, ella y el trabajaban en el portal, al amanecer Maddie se quedaba profundamente dormida a su lado y el la observaba en silencio llegando a rodearla con sus brazos respirando su aliento y fantaseando en una vida junto a ella. Procurando despertar primero para que ella no viera la forma tan tierna con que la tomaba. Fue una de esas noches en la que decidió declarársele el día en que activaran el portal, en el triunfo máximo del trío, el día en el que lograrían el éxito y la fama a la ves le diría las palabra que tanto habían luchado por salir y que le inflaban el pecho irradiando un energía como laque nunca había sentido en todo su cuerpo.

El portal; no más que un pequeño aro metálico daba la impresión de se una ventanilla de barco fortificada con varios vidrios reforzados en el frente para mayor protección que entrono la rodeaban cables de alta tensión e instrumentos de precisión, era el centro de atención en la sala.

Vlad acababa de terminar los últimos cálculos de todas las alternantes posibles y revisaba en cuclillas las corrientes pasando a los estabilizadotes del artefacto mientras se volvía a decir a si mismo "¡no te acobardes en el último momento! Recuerda lo que vas a decirle, lo hemos practicado… dios los nervios… que linda se ve en bata de laboratorio¡que linda sonrisa!" su mirada se desvió un segundo a su cuello y noto un gargantilla echa de plata azul con el inscrito latino **MΑΔΔΙΕ**.

-Bonito collar Maddie ¿por que se me hace tan familiar?- dijoexaltando ridículamente cada palabra.

-¿Qué, esta baratija? No lo se, creo que lo hallé detrás de mi tocador, en algún baño publico… no espera… quizás lo encontré de regalo en un chocolate. Debió ser de un chocolate… de muy mal gusto- le respondio con el mismo tono y algo de burla.

-Mal gusto- fingio indignación- ah, si se nota que tienes mal gusto, aleguen fino usaría el juego completo.

-si te refieres a los aretes Vlady me los quite me jalan las orejas- se retiro el cabello de los lado y tomándose ella misma las orejas le mostró rápidamente la lengua.

-Yo te jalare las orejas ingrata.

-Si es que me dejo presumido- reto esta aventándole una bola de papel sonriendo plenamente.

Vlad enseñando sus dientes al guiño, le regreso el papel apuntando a su cara la cual ella bloqueo con las manos retomándola en el aire le dio una rápida lamida a lo que el peliazul respondió con un gesto de asco y aventó el papel de nuevo.

-¡ASCO! no me tires tus BABAS desvergonzada.

-¡Y TU NO ME LAS devuelvas! Llorón- se decían entre risas.

El proyectil voló otras cinco veces hasta que cayó por el tragaluz, Maddie y su contrincante se vieron un momento y se abalanzaron a la vidriera para ver donde había aterrizado y cuando reconocieron al rector del campus un hombre regordete casi calvo recogiendo su bisoñe con su munición en la mano los dos se ocultaron tras la pared ahogando risas.

-Los pendientes están en mi bolso, no quiero que se lleguen a caer durante… lo que pase- dijo seriamente la joven Maddie.

-Tranquila estoy seguro de que todo saldrá de acuerdo con el plan.

-Si… pero estoy nerviosa, los tres hemos trabajado tanto en esto, es casi increíble que se al momento.

Los dos se recostaron contera la pared para descansar, Maddie recargo su cabeza en su hombro lo cual el aceptó de buena gana.

-"Es increíble hoy te diré que te amo y espero que me aceptes".

-¿Qué pasa Vlady, tengo algo en la cara?- Maddie se percato de la cara embobada que tenia su colega.

-No, nada de eso, solo que también estoy cansado- dijo mientras se estiraba fingiendo un bostezo y cruzaba su brazo hasta su hombro –creo que la fiesta de ayer se nos fue de las manos.

-Créeme cuando vi que tu y Jack conducían hasta la piscina me dio esa impresión.

-OK, en mi defensa quiero decir que Jack conducía, estaba oscuro, solo metimos "la mitad del auto al agua" y esa mitad quedo extremadamente limpia.

-VMan se le cayó la pintura.

-Y eso me regresa a mi punto "extremadamente limpia".

-O gran conjetura Vlad.

-Gracias, por cierto como lo tomaron tus padres, cuando salimos nadando del coche se veían algo alterados - Maddie le respondió con un pequeño codazo entre las costillas.

-Nada bien.

El día estaba despejado y todas las clases habían terminado hasta la tarde por lo que nadie los molestaría y con el anuncio de Jack mas bien los evitaban. Los dos descansaban mientras Jack terminaba con sus cálculos, que de haberlos echo Maddie o Vlad estarían acabado en minutos, pero no les molestaba esos momentos de descanso. Estaban muy agotados por todo el trabajo.

-¿Porque quisieron celebrar ayer, no tendría mas sentido hacer la fiesta hoy después de que encendiésemos el portal?

-No, así fue mejor. Después de hoy seamos celebridades no podremos hacer fiestas tan a menudo, con todos los reporteros y camarógrafos.

-Y publicistas.

-Y paparatzis.

-Y los parientes aprovechados.

-… ¿Qué?

-Perdón creo que ese soy solo yo.

-No te preocupes Vlad si tus hermanos trata de amenazarte de nuevo- golpeo su puño contra su otra mano -como la última vez- dijo riendo.

-Les dejaste doliendo los brazos y la hombría- devolvió la risa -a mí, solo la hombría- dijo sarcástico.

Maddie le dio otro codazo y se acomodaron para dormir un rato con la luz del sol calentándolos y provocándoles soñolencia.

Después de treinta minutos en sueño profundo algo tapo la luz despertándolos.

-Muy bien muchachos, acabemos con esto- dijo orgullosamente Jack Fenton tomando el control del mecanismo.

-De acuerdo- Maddie se levanto de un salto –tercera llamada.

Todo listo y preparado Vlad tomo su libreta de apuntes pero noto algo diferente en el aro, tenia mas conexiones de los que debería, al parecer habían aumentado el tamaño y muchas piezas de protección que debían estar en el frente habían desaparecido y otras estaban mal colocadas –¡Vman¿te gusta mi arreglo de ultimo minuto al "Portal Fenton".

-Jack no juegues con esto- le respondió consternado –el mas mínimo cambio podría hacernos perder semanas de trabajo, estos equipos son muy delicados y el ectoplasma es muy inestable lo sabes bien ¿cómo fue eso de portal Fenton?- pregunto en tono bajo.

-Tu tranquilo Vlady este aparato nos lanzara directo a la estrella de la fama- dijo sin prestarle atención a su ultima pregunta.

"No creo que esto funcione, Jack es mi mejor amigo pero como científico los ratones que usamos son mas competentes… o por lo menos mas racionales"

- Jacky no me ciento cómodo con estos cambios.

-¿De verdad?- inquirió curiosamente su amigo –no te preocupes es muy natural, veras cuando un joven llega a cierta edad su hormonas…

-¡No hablo de pubertad! Hablo de los cambios que le hiciste a la maquina.

-O… eso, lo ciento Vlad es que al verte tan falto de estatura y músculo yo llegué a la conclusión de que.

-¡Concentrare Jack, cambios en la maquina…! Y no estoy tan flaco estoy esbelto.

-Claro que si eres esbelto, me alegra que habláramos sobre esto- dijo con su típica risa bonachona.

-Bien… no espera- pero Jack se había ido ya al área de seguridad.

"No puede ser, Jack modifico todo y para colmo le dio un pésimo nombre" –Portal Fenton- murmuro Vlad con sarna.

Maddie se acerco y con calma empezó a reajustar los datos necesarios con una velocidad de vértigo como quien hace malabares con pelotas.

-Maddie, malas noticias, Jack…

-Si ya lo se no te preocupes- le corto antes de que este siguiera hablando –Jack cree y yo estoy de acuerdo que con una potencia reforzada y menos sistemas mediadores en el portal probocaria que no solo seria una ventana, podría ser una puerta, una entrada ¡¿Genial no?!- dijo poniéndose delante del portal para revisarlo por ultima ves.

-No creo que funcione, es demasiado inestable, podría estallar.

-Eso solo podría pasar si los cálculos estuvieran mal lo cual es improbable, Jack los esta revisando ahora mismo.

-¡Excelente, gracias por no preocuparme mas de los que ya estoy!

-No seas así, Jack puede ser un tanto descuidado pero es muy competente.

-…define descuidado y ya que estas en eso define competente.

-No te pongas pesimista Sas…

-¿Qué? No, shh- le trato de callar poniendo le una mano en la boca –me prometiste que nunca dirías mi segundo nombre.

-¿Por qué no? Es muy lindo- dijo liberándose

-No- le corto imponiéndose.

Maddie se irguió con una sonrisa en los labios lo miro a los ojos antes de decirle de forma calmada –deja de inquietarte "Capitán Refunfuñon" todo saldrá bien, tranquilo.

En cualquier otra situación Vlad hubiera renegado pues su fuerte instinto le enseño a juzgar fuertemente, pero la voz de esa mujer era un sedante hipnótico para el.

-Bien si tu crees que es una buena idea¡adelante!- dijo con falso animo "eso no funcionara" sus pensamientos se empezaron a enmarañar de nuevo "esto es apresurar las cosas Maddie pero tengo que decirlo ahora"

Tomando una bocanada de aire como quien se lanzará a una laguna de agua helada.

-Maddie hay algo que… e querido decirte hace mucho tiempo…

–En un segundo Vlad- fue su respuesta -Jack recordaste llenar el filtro con ectopurificador

-Claro que si- dijo a la ves que vertia una sustancia en el artefacto a descuido.

-Te lo dijo Jack esto no funcionara- siendo el ultimo en inspeccionar el portal.

-Hombre-V claro que lo hará este portal nos llevara a otro mundo.

Maddie y Jack se colocaron en la zona de seguridad situada a un lado del portal, mientras conectaba los cables al control de ignición Maddie tomo las notas de Jack y tras revisarlas un momento quedo casi sin habla.

-Espera, Jack estos cálculos están mal- dijo completamente alarmada.

-Espera, Jack estos cálculos están mal… los cálculos Jack… están mal Jack…

-Vman calor que lo hará… funcionara… a otro mundo Vman

-con ectopurificador… el filtro… Jack… llenar el filtro… Jack recordaste llenar el filtro con ectopurificador…

¡Banzzay!

Estupefacto Vlad se percato de su situación, volviendo al mundo o en su caso el pedazo de piedra en el que flotaba.

¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus recuerdos no estaba seguro? Pero sabia que pasara lo que pasara todo acabo. La tierra destruida, su imperio en ruinas y Maddie jamás seria suya, todo acabo.

La oscuridad infinita del espacio apenas iluminada por algún astro a millones de kilómetros, lo envolvía dejándolo solo con su miseria.

Solloza como un animal herido, llora lo más silencioso que puede para evitar que se le oiga, para evitar que se le descubra. Poco a poco se tranquiliza y presta atención nuevamente a su entorno, y nuevamente en sus oídos escucha un zumbido.

"Genial lo que faltaba, otra maldita regresión" piensa para si mismo "¿a donde me llevaras ahora?"

Pero no ocurre nada, tan solo el zumbido que empieza a ser ligeramente mas fuerte, constante, profundo.

"Ya te escuche ya se que estas hay, termina de torturarme de una ves y lárgate, no ves que estoy ocupado" pero no le hace caso y cambia de un zumbido a un gorgoteo pedregoso "Tortura china" piensa y ríe.

El gorgoteo es opacado por un horrible jadeo profundo que no se detiene a respirar "¿Qué pasa, te has enojado pequeño tiempus-lapsus?" la respuesta fue un jadeo convertido en gruñido.

Cerró los ojos esperando "Debo dejar de hablarle a mis regresiones, no puede ser sano… ni tampoco hablarse a uno mismo".

"No, hablarse a uno mismo, no es tan malo" trata de tranquilizarse y mantenerse cuerdo.

"Ahora que responderse a uno mismo, eso… eso no puede ser sano" "Cierto" pero falla por momentos y el gruñido es un tremendo rugido que le perfora los tímpanos.

Se tapa sus puntiagudas orejas "Cállate ya, cállate ya" hace presión sobre ellas y el sonido se va.

-Ser un asteroide orbitante no será tan malo, al menos es silencioso y…- se detiene y lo poco que le queda de juicio le sisea al oído muy lentamente.

-¡¿Silencioso Vlady?! Dime, si al cubrirte los oídos dejaste de escuchar ruido, sea lo que sea, no viene de tu cabeza.

Su boca se seca, siente una dolorosa onda de calor en la espalda mientras una halo verde lo rodea y voltea sobre su hombro, lo ultimo que advierte es un enorme roca que enviste contra el, todo se vuelve negro y deja de haber sonido alguno.

Shain dice: Bien aquí esta el primer capitulo… ¿algo flojo no? pero descuiden en nuestro próximo capitulo tendremos.

**Acción, emoción, peleas, romance y un desnudo accidental en la escuela Casper High. **O por lo menos lo tendremos sin gano el volado

ADIOS MIS AMIGOS y AMIGAS.

Marohn dice: Adios.


	2. Un viernes en la mañana

**Marohn y Shain** prosiguen su FanFiction después de recuperar su conexión a Internet.

Shain dice: como lo leyeron mis amiguis FINALMENTE NUESTRO PROBLEMA PARESE ABERSE RESUELTO, hoy por la mañana nos logramos conectar (shiff shiff) y por fin podemos subir el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias por leerlo y aguardar tanto tiempo, estoy conmovida.

Marohn dice: en verdad tengo que darle crédito mi amigo, desde la mañana del jueves a llamado por teléfono y casi suplico a los de infinutum que nos arreglen esta clase de corto que nos a pesado desde que llegamos a vivir aquí. De verdad ella nunca se rindió.

Shain dice: (Gracias amiga, a veces solo necesito oírlo) como sea, después de tanto tiempo sin noticias de nosotros estamos dándole los toques finales al capitulo tres y empezando el cuatro.

Y para terminar les dijo que el capitulo anterior fue redactado por siempre calculador Marohn, un aplauso.

Ninguno de los personajes de Danny Phantom nos pertenecen, en esta historia nos damos el lujo de agregar y quitar detalles, relaciones y lugares.

**Capitulo** **2**

**Un viernes en la mañana.**

Una moneda giró en el aire cayendo en las manos de un joven muchacho de recientes quince años.

"Cara, dos de tres; ¡MALDICION…! si iré a esa dichosa cena de gala con los empresario y funcionarios… y los simpatiquísimos cabecillas de los HDB (hombres de blanco)" pensó Danny Fenton en total desacuerdo.

Era la mañana del viernes, en la última semana de septiembre y el cielo nublado amenazaba con desbordar la lluvia final.

-…Mejor a tres de cinco, es trampa pero ¿Quién lo sabrá?- repuso el asunto antes de volver a arrojar la moneda y repitiendo este acto varias veces.

-¡Señor Fenton!- gruño la voz del Señor Lancer sobresaltando a Danny –si mi clase no es de un tema interesante para usted, le sugiero que salga del aula y deje de distraer a sus compañeros.

Al parecer Danny volvía a alzar la voz mientras pensaba y para su inconveniencia se le había escapado un gritillo mientras su maestro dictaba la clase.

-Lo siento, señor Lancer, estaba pensando en otras cosas- dijo tratando de lograr una sonrisa convincente.

-Entonces debo suponer que esas "cosas" son más importantes que las imposiciones comerciales que se mantuvieron con Japón durante el siglo XVI- argumento con franqueza.

-No, no solo eso… es decir; No, no es eso- corrigió rápidamente al notar el desnivel en las cejas de su profesor.

-Bien, entonces supongo que no tendrá ninguna objeción, si le pidiese leernos lo que queda del capitulo doce.

-No, ninguna… y, ¿quiere que lo haga?- pauso sus palabras confundido.

-¡Si no es mucha molestia Señor Fenton, SI!

-Ah, lo siento Señor Lancer- Daniel se puso de pie para comenzar a leerle entre las risillas de su clase –pensé que era un comentario retórico- aclaro con una sonrisa.

-…El capitulo Señor Fenton- le respondió su profesor parafraseando cada palabra de forma amenazadoramente –Pagina, ciento cincuenta idos, ultimo párrafo en adelante- le aclaro al notar que su alumno acababa de abrir su libro.

Aun siendo el poderoso héroe que salvo al mundo del armageddon, el joven hibrido aun debía asistir a clases en Casper High su vieja secundaria, habiendo llegado tarde a la escuela ese día, a causa de un enfrentamiento con Skulker el cazador que tubo lugar en el montaje de la feria para las fiestas próximas.

-¿Enojado con tu novia otra vez?- grito irónico cuando tecleaba al semicyborg por el costado -o solo te gusta destruir los túneles del amor.

-¿Sigues con las bromas de noviazgo mocoso? Creo que tengo que darte algo mas de material, estoy pensando en algo mas ¡explosivo!- rugió lanzando misiles desde una torreta emergida de su espalda.

Phantom se elevo a una altura prudente siendo perseguido por los proyectiles viniendo desde abajo, cual relámpago se lanzo en picada marcando una espiral alrededor de estos que al tratar de sincronizar con sus movimientos chocaron entre si estallando en nubes amarrillas.

Sin detener la marcha Danny regreso al encuentro frente a la rueda de la fortuna a medio instalar.

-Sabes, siempre me pregunto cuanto gastas en todo ese equipo que desperdicias ¿al menudeo o armado en casa?

-Eso, es un asunto que no te incumbe- le espeto rabioso –porque no te estas quieto y me dejas volarte en pedazos.

-Veras, no es que antes me hubiera importado poco, pero ahora salgo mucho por televisión- respondió esquivando los lances de una ametralladora ectoplasmica, esperando un segundo libre para contraatacar –seria malo para el padrón de popularidad.

Obteniendo una brecha para devolver el fuego, Danny relajo su tórax sintiendo esa tan familiar energía que brotaba de su estomago, tomando un poco de esta la mando a cada lado de su cuerpo con la sensación a su avance semejante al de una colonia de hormigas que escaldan a todo velocidad el exterior e interior de su cuerpo.

Este picor llego a los antebrazos donde hizo fuerza para retenerlo. Como un segundo instinto, apunto el brazo izquierdo contra Skulker y relajo sus músculos antes de soltar un rayo etero que dio en medio de la pistola sujeta del brazo rompiéndola a la mitad. Subió la diestra antes de que su blanco se estabilizara, soltando la segunda carga lo derribó contra el asfalto. Acabando el ataque percibió el ya acostumbrado frió pasajero en sus brazos producto del esfuerzo.

Danny aterrizo a tan solo unos pasos de caído.

-¿Y bien Don "te volare en pedazos"? te iras de buena gana, de mala gana o dolorosamente ganado, personalmente me da lo mismo- le amenazo guiando mas energía a su mano causándole brillos fantasmagóricos.

-Para serte franco…- murmuro presionando una de los pequeños contenedores atados a su pecho, Skulker disparo una malla azul que derribó al alfa aplastándolo contra una viga de la rueda inmovilizándole –prefiero irme con tus agallas de trofeo, pero de no encontrarlas, estoy seguro que hallare algo que me guste, como tu arrogante lengua- le gruño mostrando su cuchilla resplandeciente.

-¿Acaso mi "arrogante lengua" te ofendió Skulker?- retomo desafiante -¡Perdona, la gente dice que mis comentarios son algo fríos!

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, aire que llego hasta sus pulmones, sintió que un liquido picante los llenaba y forzando su salida soplo en dirección al fantasma.

Una calada subió desde su garganta expulsando a presión una cortina de densa niebla blanca que envolvió por completo a su oponente, congelándolo todo a su alrededor y de pies a cabeza dejo quince centímetros de hielo sobre el.

-Bien… hecho… Danny- escuchó a su amigo Tucker luchar por aire mientras corría a su encuentro con el termo Fenton, dándole alcance y finalmente rebasándolo se acercaba Sam, su formalizada novia.

-Refrigerado y empacado… me recostare antes de desmayarme- señalo el alcalde, tomando un color gracioso antes de caer en bruces.

-Increíble, un año atrapando fantasmas y aun no puede correr cincuenta metros seguidos- tajó Sam pasando por encima de Tuck –vaya, vaya, tu te ves bien, guapo- refiriéndose a Danny que seguí con las manos atrapadas.

-Creo que disfrutas verme indefenso- le respondió con una sonrisa seductora.

Sam gesteo con los hombros -Cualquier panorama tuyo es bueno, aunque este tiene mucha gracia- le murmuro cuando recargo las manos en la biga y se acercaba a besarlo.

-¿Crees que nuestro alcalde se lastimo demasiado?- pregunto dándole una pausa a sus labios.

-Lo sabremos en cuanto se empiece a quejar- dijo antes de reanudar.

-¡Oye!- protesto Tucker levantándose mientras la pareja disfrutaba de su momento –un poco de afecto por aquí, por favor.

-Si pasaras mas tiempo ejercitándote y comerás menos carne, no te cansarías tanto.

- En cuestión, el alcalde de Amity Park no debería estar corriendo por media ciudad con un contenedor de sopa en las manos… pero es difícil conseguir personal para eso- le respondió a la gótica.

La escena duro un poco más hasta que el PDA del político les recordó que tenían quince minutos para llegar a clase.

Sam apartándose de su novio les previno –Bien, no queremos terminar en el salón de castigos, mejor nos retiramos.

-Si, Lancer no es tolerante con los retardos, ni siquiera a su alcalde, ¿me pregunto si voto por mi?- corroboro Tuck.

-Llegaremos a tiempo si los llevo volando, pero antes… me ayudan, esto es pegajoso- movió sus dedos de los cuales se escurría una miel azulina proveniente de la red.

Tucker se acerco al alfa -Seguro amigo- tomo los cables entretejidos y tiro de ellos, torpemente al ceder rodó por el suelo atrapándose a si mismo -¡Auxilio, mi mano aprieta una área muy sensible! No, espera no es mi mano, pero aun así, ¡Es incomodo!

-Muy bien Señores, Señoría, en vista de que sus obligaciones cívicas impidieron que llegaran a tempo al salón de clase, no los castigare por eso.

Les decía su maestro al final de la lección, mientras los demás alumnos se disponían a comer fuera del edificio (la cafetería estaba siendo reparada tras un visita de La Señora los Almuerzos).

-Pero aun así se sostiene el retardo y el Señor Fenton tendrá una sanción el lunes por distraerse en clase… si Daniel estoy al tanto- se adelanto al ver que su alumno abría la boca para interrumpir -de surgir algún acontecimiento adverso se te permitirá salir del aula, mas no lo uses como excusa, ¿De acuerdo? pueden retirarse.

Tal vez estaba en un mal momento, pero el Señor Lancer había pasado a ser uno de los maestros favoritos de Danny justamente por lo mismo. A diferencia de otros, Lancer realmente no le daba un trato demasiado especial como todos los demás profesores quienes lo trataban con tal respeto que a veces rayaba en el miedo.

El trío salio al patio siempre sintiendo las miradas discretas que los alumnos les lanzaban "solo ignóralos Danny" le recomendaba Sam, recorriéndolo hasta la zona más remota y tras recargar sus mochilas en las raíces de un árbol, tomaron asiento en las bancas techadas por sombrillas. A juzgar por el cielo negro, la lluvia no tardaría en hacer presencia.

Miraron alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera alrededor montando camaras.

No era sorpresa que en la escuela y en las calles la gente los señalara y murmuraba "¿no es ese…?" "!DANNY PHANTOM¡" terminaba la oración otra chica por lo general a gritos, era el centro de miradas y de comentarios a donde quiera que iba, algo que tenia sus altibajos. Por un lado siempre se le atendía a modo VIP, ya fuese en un restaurante cinco estrellas o en una pizzería, en el cine o rentando películas parecía que era el cliente de honor.

En contraparte, aun cuando su forma humana no llamaba tanto la atención como en su estado fantasma, era extraño el día que un grupo de chicas no le pidiera su autógrafo y una foto mientras a Sam le palidecían los nudillos.

Las primaras semanas de en la escuela pasado el peligro del "desastroide" fueron odiosamente incomodas, no acababa de poner un pie dentro y sus compañeros ya lo miraban perplejos como si se tratara de Ember McLain.

Los chicos populares que antes bravuconeaban en su contra, huyan a cubierto encerándose dentro de casilleros, desaparecían dentro de los basureros o se paralizaban por competo pensando que al estar inmóviles Danny no pudiera verlos.

Los alumnos regulares apenas se atrevían a acercarse a el y si llegaban a topárselo en los pasillos le cedían el paso con risas y saludos nerviosos hasta que se perdía de vista, se le quedaban mirando con admiración siempre que el no los viera de regreso.

En cuanto a las chicas y, alguno que otro chico de gustos distintos; eran aguas de otro pozo, llego a creer que había desarrollado poderes fantasmagóricos atraer mujeres, lucían sus mejores sonrisas al posar para le cuando sabían que el las miraba. Si Sam se descuidaba un instante, lo rodeaban como leonesas a un pedazo de carne cada una tratando de llamar su atención a su manera.

Afortunadamente un mes fue tiempo suficiente para que la escuela se climatizara a su presencia y dejaran de actuar tan raro.

Una vez empezado a devorar su comida Tucker comenzó su quejumbrar.

-Como se atreve a castigarnos, a mi, al alcalde, eso no puede estar bien- tomo una mordida de su hamburguesa antes de continuar -debería haber una ley contra eso… podría hacer una ley contra eso.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Tucker! recuerda lo que ocurrió cuando propusiste el vienes de minifalda en las oficinas de gobierno- le paro Sam.

-¿Y como se supone que iba a saber que el equipo del gabinete se molestaría tanto?

-Solo tenias que contar a las mujeres del gabinete, con esa desventaja numérica su reacción era mas que obvia- contesto Danny –Tuck, aun tienes un poco de esa savia en la gorra.

-Lo sé pero se pego a mi cabello, ya no la puedo sacar.

-¿Te dejaran entra al ayuntamiento con eso puesto?-

-Sam- dijo en tono incrédulo –soy el jefe, además no les importó cuando entre a trabajar sin pantalones- echo la espalda para atrás y tomo un trago de su refresco como cerrando el tema.

-Yo estoy bastante segura de que les importo, y mucho, sobre todo porque ¡Danny, por favor deja esa moneda en paz!- se quejo al ver que su novio lanzaba un ves mas la moneda al aire.

La orden lo tomo por sorpresa haciéndole soltar su malabar el cual rodó por el césped.

Se aclaro la garganta y trato de retomar la conversación.

-Perdón linda ¿los ignore?

-Si algo, ¿qué te pasa a ti con esa moneda? La llevas lanzando toda la mañana.

-No lo molestes Sam, es su sistema para decidir si ira o no a la cena de gala mañana en la noche- hablo terminando con su almuerzo.

-Solo ve, saludas, sonríes y te vas- sugirió la gótica tomando su mochila del suelo.

-Pero no estoy seguro de querer ir.

-Entonces no asistas.

-Mejor dicho, se que no quiero ir, pero no se si no deba no asistir.

-Di que tienes algún fantasma que atrapar, te respaldo si creen que mientes- el joven político le guiñó el ojo en complicidad -por cierto, eso fue una doble negación.

-Si fuera así de simple- añadió apesadumbrado ignorando su error lingüístico -todos los interesados en patrocinar las investigaciones de mis padres estarán hay, mi presencia podría ser de mucha ayuda… sin mencionar que mi hermana me mata como se entere que no iré.

-Mejor si ve- dijeron al unísono.

-Pero… será la mar de aburrido- aulló eso ultimo oyendo ligeras gotas de agua en el toldo de la mesa.

Los muchachos tomaron sus mochilas y emprendieron el retorno al salón, por el camino Danny recogió su moneda

"Decidido, tres de cinco y es definitivo" pensó al entrar al aula.

Shain dice: Y con esto cerramos el segundo capitulo. Puede que parezca no tiene un objetivo sustentable… y es muy probable que no lo tenga, pero nos pareció mejor aclarar la situación de la nueva vida de Danny antes de proseguir con lo demás.

Marohn dice: e invitamos a todos los lectores a dejarnos sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, que pasen un buen dia.

Shain dice: adiuus.


	3. El primero de millones

**Shain dice:**** Lo prometido es deuda. Tras unos ligeros ajustes subimos la tercera parte del Deseo al ocaso para ustedes, en la que originalmente empieza la trama de Danny y las sanguinarias hordas (buha ja ja ja). **

**Lamentablemente Marohn no esta por el momento, espero que regrese antes de despedirnos pero de estar aquí estoy segura de que les recordaría dejarnos sus comentarios sean buenos o malos y como siempre, ****ninguno de los personajes de Danny Phantom nos pertenecen, en esta historia nos damos el lujo de agregar y quitar detalles, relaciones y lugares.**

**PS: el segundo capitulo fue mío.**

**®****®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®**

**Capitulo 3**

**El primero de ****millones.**

-¿Por que no hice cinco de nueve, porque?- rezongaba al borde de la frustración total mientras escuchaba el parloteo interminable de su anfitrión en el restaurante "_La Terriluy_" dándoles la bienvenida a todos los reunidos de la ocasión.

Era una gran sala decorada al estilo victoriano, las paredes adornaban con enormes mosaicos represéntales e históricos hacían pareja con los retablos en madera de nogal arquiformes, cortinales y telares carmines bellamente bordadas en dorado caían desde el techado a quince metros de altura cubriendo las enormes vitraleras que fallaban en su altura máxima por solo unos metros.

De caoba barnizada, el piso daba base a barias decenas de mesas circulares que estaban siendo cubiertas de rojos aterciopelados, arreglos de flores y velas que hacia de centro de mesa alumbraban la noche ayudadas por cinco inmensas arañas de luz que se balanceaban presuntuosas en lo alto [es decir candelabros, tipo La bella y la bestia, El fantasma de la opera, etc… si, es obvio que no son arañas "ARAÑAS" seria muy incomodo. Tu estas comiendo bien feliz, volteas para arriba y ves unas arañotas con sus ojotes y patotas exactamente encima de ti, te quita el apetito. Pero eso es, muy mi opinión… sigo con la historia.

Cuatro de ellas dividían harmoniosamente la sala logrando llevar la atención al centro donde descansaba la más grande y bella de todas mientras la música de una orquesta aminoraba el ambiente.

O en las palabras de Danny "adormilaba todavía más el ambiente", si es que eso era posible, tan solo durante el discurso de apertura se quedo dormido más de dos veces por la presente monotonía de toda la sarta de parlanchines que hablaban. Solo gracias a su hermana se mantenía consciente, empujándolo discretamente cada vez que cabeceaba o dormía de lleno.

Jazz, lucia en un elegante vestido azul cielo de telares vaporosos, que se ennegrecían formando dos listones por encima de su busto y cadera dejando caer libremente la falda, sobre sus hombros desnudos permitía que una larga mascada del mismo color terminada en lila, le acariciara hasta los codos.

Sus retoques le hacían juego al color de su vestido y los labios en rosa claro.

Se había recogido el cabello en un nidillo con una cinta blanca dejando fuera uno que otro mechón naranja.

-¡Danny por favor mantén los ojos abiertos, no me pasare toda la noche zarandeándote!

-Bien, porque no pienso aguantar ni la mitad de la cena despierto- le respondió con sinceridad.

-¡Danny!- refunfuño Jazz hacia su nuevamente dormido hermano -¡Al lo menos inténtalo!

-Lo intento, juro que lo intento…

-¡Danny!- lo sacudió su hermana.

- Jazz, Danny quietos los dos- les ordeno Maddie.

Sus padres lo acompañaban esa noche, su madres usaba ajustado vestido color vino de combinación delicada que dejaba al descubierto un brazo completo y la mitad de su pierna. Su padre vestido traje etiqueta, con camisa de tela ondulada, faja roja y corbata de moño, utilizaba exactamente lo mismo que Danny, con las únicas diferencias de su cuello a la usanza militar y el traje de expandex anaranjado que escondido debajo.

-No es mi culpa, apenas abren la boca estos ancianos y me noquean- tomó un poco de agua.

-Entiende que es importante para todos que conserves la compostura, eres una figura pública.

-¿Y tu punto es…?- sonrió desafiante.

Jazz señalo con el pulgar por sobre su hombro.

En la puerta de la entrada se habían colocado no menos de veinte cámaras televisivas y junto a ellas como lobos al asecho, treinta reporteros se apretujaban en silencio tratando de mirar por encima de los otros apuntando en ocasiones a la mesa de los Fenton (reconoció a Leans Thunder el reportero del clima siendo aplastado "la cara no, la cara no").

-Pensé que esto seria un evento privado- le murmuro en tono áspero.

-"Privado" no es una palabra que esos entiendan.

-Tampoco "Maduro"- dijo viendo como algunos camarógrafos se habían subido en los hombros de sus compañeros para tener una mejor toma –vuelvo en un momento.

Los paparatzis tampoco eran algo extraño para el, en mas de una ocasión los malos entendidos se daban entre ellos y era Jazz la que normalmente podía arreglarlos, pues Danny como sus padres perdía los estribos al tratar con ellos "¡Ustedes son como moscas hijos de…!" les gritaba antes de maldecirlos con insultos bastante vulgares "¡Ahora por ultima vez SALGAN DE MI BAÑO!".

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Jazmine cuando su hermano pasaba a ser intangible y penetraba en el suelo.

Segundos después se oyeron varios murmullos de emocion entre los periodistas que impusieron una pausa al anfitrión, con la coordinación de una estampida salvaje salieron al tropel por la entrada, a tal fuerza los enormes candelabros mecían rechinando y las mesas temblaron, arrollando a los empleados y a uno que otro comensal dejaron verdaderos desmanes por donde pasaban.

"SE FUGA POR EL TECHO" escucho gritar entre el barullo antes de que se perdieran de vista levantando una nube de polvo.

El anfitrión, un hombre cuarentano de smoking espero algo confundió a que las mesas dejaran de temblar y que terminara el chirrido e los candelabros para retomar su discurso mientras los camareros recogían los enseres caídos.

-¿Danny?

-¿Dime hermanita?- respondió Phantom reapareciendo por sorpresa en el traje de su hermano.

-Pensé que habías huido.

-Mas o menos- musito con suma tranquilidad tomando otro trago de agua.

-Entonces lo que perseguían esos era…- volteo para confirmar que ninguna cámara seguía en la entrada.

-Una copia- esbozo una sonrisa triunfante.

-De nuevo- respondió devolviéndole el gesto algo desconfiada –no crees que para ahora ya sabrán la diferencia.

Rió como si hubiera sido broma –¿Acaso tu la notarias?- le dijo malicioso.

Jazz tardo unos segundos en entender lo que el peliblanco le había dicho, volteo con la mirada fija -¿Danny…? estas aquí ¿cierto?

-Shh- murmuro cruzando un dedo entre los labios –los dinosaurio siguen hablando- le susurro sin borrar su gesto riendo por lo bajo.

¡AYHHH!

El publico en la sala parecía haberse relajado mucho desde la huida de los reporteros, al punto de platicar entre ellos con voces susurradas y nadie pareció oír su grito o simplemente nadie le dio importancia.

-Si, eres tu- le dijo con el tenedor en la mano –tus copias no suelen quejarse tanto- regreso el utensilio a la mesa y coloco las manos encima de sus piernas con actitud inocente.

-Acostumbras atacar a mis copias con cubiertos –la miraba con recelo mientras frotaba su brazo.

-Claro que no, prefiero molestarlos hasta que se desvanecen, es más divertido- le sonriéndole antes de segur–son como niños, me recuerdan a ti cuando tenias diez.

-Ya veo- cerro los ojos al sonreír también -recuérdame que te regale uno en navidad.

-Eso me gustaría- le rasguño con ternura el brazo que hace poco trincho.

El decurso "inaugural" termino y los meseros uniformados entraron al salón con las bandejas, desde lo lejos se podía oler el exquisito banquete que tendrían "¡Al fin!" oyeron gritar a su padre quien ya tomaba la servilleta de tela y se la anudaba al cuello.

-¡Jack hasta que reaccionas!- dijo su madre sonriente.

-Desde luego bomboncito, si se trata de una buena comida estoy dispuesto a aguantar el cacareo de cualquier pingüino e incluso vestirme de uno- le respondió jalando los largos de su traje.

-Lo ves Danny incluso papa se mantuvo despierto durante la apertura- reprendió al hermano.

-Mejor que eso Jazzy cake, aprendí a dormir con los ojos abiertos.

-Eso explica porque babeaba- murmuró la pelirroja.

-Yo pensé que solo tenia hambre- le respondió su madre mientras sus hijos reían.

El banquete consistía en; gazpacho remojado en pan de horno, un filete de pescado al vino tinto relleno de espinacas y queso blanco con hiervas (aromáticas… de las otras no), y de postre un volcán de fresa colada al flambee.

"Solo por esto valió la pena venir" dijo tomando un trozo de migajon horneado, pero al memento de sumergirlo en el gazpacho sintió un temblor en la mesa, una vez mas las arañas en el cielo se oscilaban por encima de los comensales haciendo sonar sus cadenas.

-¿Otro terremoto?

-Te lo dije, ya saben reconocer a tus dobles- canturreó Jazz en tono resignado –¿Danny, que pasa…?- inquirió al ver algo inusual en la expresión de Danny

"Desearía que fuesen ellos" le contesto con la mirada.

La pequeña secuela aumento peligrosamente exaltando a los ilustres que hasta ahora conservaban un calma fría, las personas en pie tuvieron que aferrarse a algún sólido para no tropezar, notorio era del techo y de los pacillos las luces que parpadeaban, más las que fallaban dejaron consumido el salón en sombras.

Por un parpadeo en las lámparas Jazmine distinguió un vaho azulino que se escapaba de la boca de su hermano.

-Un fantasma- con seguridad y consternación en su voz, miro hacia los candelabros tambaleantes.

"No se queden aquí, vayan al patio en cuanto puedan, Jazz… no me sigan" fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de abandonar el salón cuyas trepidaciones empezaban a enchuecar los cuadros.

Con rapidez Danny transformo su indumentaria a su habitual traje de combate al alcanzar los veinte metros por sobre el tejado del edificio, agudizó sus sentidos para localizar la fuente de la conmoción mientras el sonido de vidrios reventados en el interior del edificio antecedió al de personas que huían del salón para ponerse a salvo.

El temblor ceso dejando la noche queda y total, por alguna razón a pesar del octubre el viento no soplaba, pero aun predominaba el frió de olor seco.

Phantom circundo los alrededores silencioso cual felino, pendiente de cualquier indicatoria que le revelara a un enemigo.

Solo la estrellas cedían un poco de luz para la búsqueda, a pesar de que sus verdes gemas le permitían ver mejor en la oscuridad que a cualquiera otro, apenas podía distinguir las siluetas humanas en el suelo.

Pasaron unos momentos de quietud, el sonido de la ciudad apagada hacia eco. Danny supuso la huida del enemigo, por lo que se arriesgó a emitir luz desde la punta de los dedos, floto en el cielo por unos momentos similando a una enorme luciérnaga o a Jack de las noches (para los que no sepan Jack de las noches "Jack-o'-lantern", es un personaje folklórico de Irlanda popularizado por Halloween, lleva atada una enorme lámpara en forma de cabeza a la cintura, siendo su propia cabeza una calabaza brillosa adornada como rostro. Se decía que solo salía en las noches y podía verse su luz cerca de los cementerios, bosques, pantanos y sobre todo en los sembradíos. Estos acontecimientos realmente ocurrían y sigue ocurriendo hasta ahora, pero hoy en día les llamamos "fuegos fatuos" que son solo moleculaza en descomposición que atrapan la luz de la noche y la reflejan de forma que párese fuego. Lo aclaro para que no haya duda… y aquí acaba nuestro interludio cultural¡a la historia!).

Paso iluminando las calles y construcciones hasta que se percato de una mancha negra en el suelo, concentró su haz de luz el cual le revelo un cráter a solo unos cuantos metros del edificio donde antes estaba.

Bajo lentamente hasta tocar suelo iluminando su paso, acercándose con cautela al agujero pudo percibir los pedazos de asfalto y cemento que se desprendieron por el impacto, dirigió su luz al boquete que al parecer aun humeaba pero al solo ver roca quemada frunció el seño.

Con desconfianza exploro alrededor esperando encontrar por lo menos un pedazo de ropa, algún roto dejado o lo que fuera que le diera una pista de lo que había ocurrido.

Y sus deseos fueron concedidos, una nueva explosión púrpura en el tejado del salón de banquetes dejo líneas humitcs de similar color resplandecían.

Con la adrenalina nuevamente desatada en su cuerpo, el joven hibrido logro llegar hasta la parte superior con un solo salto e instintivamente dejo salir su energía en forma de brillo verdoso que se proyectaba a través de sus ojos que se apagaron casi al instante.

Tendido sobre un nuevo boquete se encontraba un anciano de piel azulina, en su rostro se veían arrugas y una cicatriz descendiente de su ojo, vestido con una camisa lila y capa morada Danny no tardo en reconocerlo.

-¡Clockwork!

Grito el muchacho con espanto al reconocer a su aliado en un estado tan deplorable, sus ropas normalmente impecables eran harapos, su cayado crono se había doblado por la parte de en medio y creyó ver mordidas en la parte superior, a todo esto se le unían las manchas verdegales que se expandían por su cuerpo desde una penetrante herida que desgarraba el frente de su camisa.

Corrió a su encuentro y lo tomo entre brazos.

-¡Clockwork, háblame por favor, dí algo Clockwork!- sacudió cuidadosamente a su amigo quien reacciono con un murmullo ilegible antes de abrir sus ojos carmín y trasformarse en una figura mas joven de si mismo, Danny le sonrió "!Bien¡ por lo menos sé que no esta muerto… aunque volviéndolo a pensar, si lo esta, o algo así".

Algo confundido pero aliviado Danny trato de levantarlo un poco -¿Que te paso?

-¿Dan…ny?- reacciono débilmente tratando de incorporarse.

-Si yo, no te preocupes ya estas a salvo.

-¡Al… lado!- murmuro con un gemido.

-¿Al lado… al lado de donde?- vio como el fantasma se recuperaba alterado.

-¡A UN LADO!- grito al tomar al muchacho con un brazo, lanzo un rayo de energía con el otro que incrusto en el piso lanzándolos casi hasta el borde.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

Segundos después de su pregunta escucho un ensordecedor golpe tan cercano que sintió el ventaron desprendido y uno que otro pedazo de graba, giro la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

Una enorme masa de greñas cafés callo del cielo estrellando justamente donde los dos habrían estado sumiendo por completo la duela.

-Muchacho tenemos un pequeño problema- hablo el fantasma carraspeando la voz.

-Pequeño, supongo que es según tu escala…

La musculosa masa de titánicas proporciones se levanto exponiendo dos brazos a cada lado, uno inmediatamente debajo del otro, peludos de lado a lado y anchos como torpedos. Mostró su rostro lampiño que ocupaba casi toda su parte de enfrente, era de piel negra como el petróleo y sus facciones descomunales eran pequeñas comparadas con su boca acolmillada que rugía y sus ojos resplandecientes en verdanio los observaba desorbitados.

-Esto es muchas cosas, pero no pequeño.

**®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®**

**Shain dice: y eso es todo por hoy, Gracias por su tiempo, espero que este capitulo aya sido de su agrado.**

**Marohn dice: por fin regrese de mi asunto, ustedes disculpen, como ya lo dijo mi compañero Shain esperamos con ansias sus comentarios.**


	4. En el vientre del vacio

**Shain dice: ¡¡¡MILAGRO!!! No estamos muertos. Pero igual perdón por el retraso (Marohn interrumpe: Denle gracias al Infiernitum) …si gracias puerquito, en fin es historia para otro cuento. Admito que nos tardamos un poco en esta parte puesto que nos fuimos de vacaciones navideñas con nuestras respectivas familias y no nos pudimos ver.**

**Marohn dice: Además de que esta se tomo como vacaciones la primer semana hábil (Shain lloriquea: Y me dejaron cientos de tareas extras más aparte las de retrazo, oye estoy lloriqueando borra eso) oblígame. Como sea, les recuerdo que les invitamos a que nos dejen sus comentarios, dudas o quejas sobre cualquier detalle y les agradezco por su tiempo invertido en nosotros.**

**Shain dice: Por ultimo les advierto que es un tanto largo y dark ****ninguno de los personajes de Danny Phantom nos pertenecen, en esta historia nos damos el lujo de agregar y quitar detalles, relaciones y lugares.**

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

**Capitulo 4**

**En el vientre del vacío.**

¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!

El eco tras gritar se cortó casi de inmediato dejando un completo silencio.

Finalmente abrió los ojos de carmesíes apagados después de su larga travesía, aunque no podía enfocar bien. Intento respirar hondo al reponer el aire perdido, pero no lo logro no por falta de intentos o capacidad, sino porque sencillamente no había aire que respirar y tras sus fallidos intentos decidió dejar de intentarlo.

Vlad Plasmius despertó en una oscuridad inmensa. Pequeñas luces lejanas e indolentes le rodeaban a millones de años de distancia. Cada parte de su cuerpo se había entumido profundamente y pesaba una tonelada.

Con solo sus glóbulos oculares atentos intento encontrarse en ese mar obscuro "¿Dónde estoy?" se murmuro a si mismo con pensamientos lentos como si parte de su cerebro aun dormitara.

Tratando de recordar como moverse Vlad logro girar su cuello, con sumo cuidado para no lastimar los músculos registro la zona, solo pequeños destellos de luz en el horizonte, más no dorada luz solar, lo rodeaba fría luz marítima como lo haría una vela tras un vidrio pintado o ensombrecido.

Todavía adormecido logro deducir donde se encontraba "esto es lo desconocido, el espacio abierto" de golpe se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras y se aterró.

Cierra los ojos, tápate los oídos e imagina que el bombear de la sangre en tus orejas desaparece, después sumérgete en una bañera fría por un mes sin luz alguna que pase por tus parpados. Ni siquiera te acercaras a estar en su posición.

La sorpresa y el agobio lograron despabilar su mente que no tardo en torturarlo con apanicados pensamientos. Sintió que el corazón se le podría salir en cualquier momento "no, por favor no" cerro fuertemente los ojos y sus lagrimas brotaron por la desesperación.

Ser un paria orbitarte era una cosa, pero despertar y encontrarse completamente perdido entre tan abrumadoras dimensiones dejándolo en tal grado de soledad y a merced de la noche eterna, eso era demasiado incluso para el "Todo voluntarioso Vlad Plasmius" que ahora se sentía como un niño a quien han alejado de su hogar, pequeño y desamparado.

Ya no era cuestión de pensar sobre el ¿que haría?, esa ves no tenia ninguna elección posible, estaba suspendido en ¿no se sabe donde? Y había perdido todo control incluso de si mismo.

Pocas cosas podían alardear de ser temidas por el, solo esto. De niño recordaba el pánico que le provocaban sus hermanos mayores y su padre.

Aunque maduro con el tiempo sus miedos no se fueron solo cambiaron. De lo poco que lograba acordarse o mejor dicho lo que no pudo olvidar fue siempre esto, oscuridad, inmensa oscuridad, incertidumbre, impotencia, el no tener ninguna voz que importara, perder su poder lo único que le había sido remotamente fiel. El miedo que le quitaba sus sueños a mitad de la noche dejándole solo maltrecha ansiedad y el tamborileo incesante de sus dedos, ese mismo miedo se hizo real se trasformó en un monstruo que lo devoró, dejándolo en el su vientre, el vientre del vacío.

Siempre elitista, el destino irónico lo puso en su abismo personal, siendo su propia voz tiritante quien se lo recordaba "Esto… es el infierno".

_¡Todos atrás! no lo toquen._

Colocándose inconcientemente en posición fetal siguió repitiendo sus negaciones como ultima defensa aun sabiendo que era inútil. Fue reducido a un pedazo de nada en la pretoría de lo absoluto, un mal recudo y no mas.

¿Cómo es que un solo hombre podría llegar a sentir tal grado de miedo? Simple, se había estado amontonado día tras día y año tras año formando una montaña que el reprimía y paso lo que tenia que pasar.

_Vlad… ¿Vlad…? ¡Vlady!_

_¡¡¡¡Por favor llamen a una ambulancia, llamen a una ambulancia por favor!!!_

Su cuerpo aun sedado le impidió notar las atroces condiciones en las que se encontraba. De su ropa solo quedaron retazos que le envolvían la cintura y tirillas de su camisa apenas se afeaban a los hombros (Al juzgar por los bordes ennegrecidos que quedaron, le fueron arrancadas con fuego), había adelgazado de muerte al punto que sus costillas podían verse aun con la luz casi nula y sus músculos normalmente formidables cual acero le envolvían esqueléticamente los huesos dándole el aspecto de un cadáver anémico, su azulina piel como su ropa mostraba quemaduras y heridas aun abiertas de las que salían constantemente gotas de ectoplasma flotantes en ese ambiente ingravitatorio, las uñas de sus manos y pies crecieron considerablemente asemejándose a las garras de un animal (¿acaso alguien grito por una ambulancia?).

_¿Esta muerto?_

Vlad abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero al no ver a nadie, lo ignoro.

Mientras seguía flotando sin ningún sentido ese pedazo de su mente afectada empezó a hablarle nuevamente

"Esto… Esto… ¿no te resulta muy…"

_Vlady… estoy aquí, tranquilo._

-¿Conocido…?- termino "Sí, sí es… conocido"

-Como vivirlo, por segunda vez- "Por segunda vez"

_¡Banzzay!_

El portal se activo de repente y con tan solo verlo Vlad supo que algo había salido mal, terriblemente mal intuyó antes de que el generador saltase en chispas y los pocos sistemas de protección estallaran en pedazos regándose por el suelo, sabia que tenia que salir de allí.

"Pero no pude, me paralice… fue entonces" murmuro en lagrimas.

"Por un segundo el portal pareció estabilizarse, lo sé, pero casi de inmediato brazos de fuego verdes amarillos unidos en espiral salieron del aro, esos chillidos, chirridos ensordecedores me detuvieron. El artefacto que parecía estar gritando en agonía se empiezo a derretir mientras exhalaba esa horrenda llamarada hacia mi y pedazos de metal saltaban por doquier"

Y el destello lo envolvió. Fue como si un toro le hubiese envestido, sintió como sus pies se desprendían del suelo, su cuerpo con la luz chillante a su alrededor entrado y saliendo a voluntad, las ráfagas individuales se movían como serpientes, eran filosas como escalpelos y aun tratando de interponer sus manos o brazos los atravesaban y encajaban a su pecho, a sus ojos, sus piernas y de poco en poco recorrió todo su cuerpo cada estocada le causaba un agudo dolor que permanecía hay todo el tiempo que se tardaba en salir.

El golpe lo elevo por apenas dos segundo pero de alguna forma el estaba seguro que fue mas, mucho mas tiempo. Al caer impacto contra la mesa que había tras el, echándola abajo.

Todo quedo en un extraño silencio mientras la habitación se llenaba de humo, por un segundo no pudo moverse del todo ni siquiera sus parpados pestañaban. Callo en cuenta de que no sentía nada, todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido apenas capaz de mover los ojos de un lado a otro, ni calor ni frió, ni dolor ni ardor, solo nada.

Confundido movió el cuello con dolorosos esfuerzos para autor revisarse por sobre su ropa, no paresia tener nada roto… sorprendentemente ni siquiera vio quemaduras sobre su cuerpo. Con sumo cuidado se puso de pie apoyándose en la mesa caída, echo un último vistazo a su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no tenia heridas, "bueno, al menos estoy completo, solo las manos temblorosas y mi sistema táctico fallando… eso ultimo sí me esta poniendo nervioso" noto a los dos compañeros quienes lo le regresaban la mirada con un rostro indefinido.

Maddie se tomo la boca con manos temblorosas y sus ojos se habían humedecido. Mientras Jack solo lo veía inexpresivo parecía haber entrado en shock.

A pesar de que la conmoción lo retraía fue el primero en hablar -¿Qué ha pasado…? Jack… Maddie…- dio cuenta entonces de que no producía sonido alguno "¡Mi voz!".

La joven se acercó a el estirando su mano dando gestos para calmarlo moviendo los labios lentamente. "Me esta hablando" afirmo Vlad "No estoy mudo, estoy sordo" continuo al dar un paso atrás agobiado "pero no puede ser solo eso" dedujo por como se comportaban sus amigos.

-¿¡Que a pasado Maddie?!- se esforzó para decir claramente comenzando a perder la calma, su respiración se aceleró mientras la joven se acercaba, volvió a mover los labios y nuevamente ningún sonido salio de ellos "Maddie… que sucede" le pareció que lloraba aun cuando no podía percibir sus propias lagrimas y se dio cuenta de algo más, cada vez que respiraba menos aire obtenía y cada intervalo hacia era mas difícil el siguiente lo que causó que desesperara -¿¡que me han echo Maddie!?

"¡no puedo respirar!" creyó gritar antes de correr en el último intento de tomar aire del exterior.

Esquivo a su amiga y paso enfrente de Jack sin que este hiciese nada salvo mirarlo, en su recorrido se topo a otros estudiantes dirigiéndose a tropel en su misma dirección y a los perfectos que pareciese apurarlos lo más rápido posible.

Salio del edificio y llego a una de las fuentes (por alguna razón apagadas) que adornaban el jardín. Se sintió ahogar por sus propias ropas, se despojó torpemente de la larga bata blanca, de su camisa y camisón que casi arrancó antes de poder respirar nuevamente, de haber tenido mas coordinación en las manos se habría desabrochado los pantalones

El oxigeno fue recibido en sus pulmones con una sensación desagradable, daba la impresión de que al pasar el aire se le pegaba por dentro, pero aun así agradeció poder respirar (el clima debió haber bajado drásticamente, podía ver su propio aliento como un vapor azul) y escuchar según se percataba de los murmullos de la estudiantina a su alrededor y el sonido del la alarma de incendios.

Todos los sonidos eran graves y profundos, pareciéndose eso cada vez más a sueño o a una pesadilla según el caso, distinguió algunos comentarios a su alrededor.

-Muchachos ah… hay alguien aquí- diviso un muchacho de suéter azul y anteojos antes de que un grupo se acercara.

-¿amigo, estas bien?

-¿Qué le paso? tiene algo en…

Vlad incapaz de constatar lo que había ocurrido exploro su cuerpo -¡Mis brazos, mi piel! ¿¡Que es esto!?- de su piel antes tersa y blanca como leche surgieron llagas enmarcadas de azulinos trazos que serpenteaban lentamente, mientras que sus venas tenían un brillo opaco que las hacían completamente visibles.

-¡Profesor hay un herido aquí!

-¡Todos atrás! No lo toquen ¡PROFESOR!- grito otro muchacho mas corpulento con chaqueta deportiva y poco después Vlad fue rodeado de alumnos que lo señalaban perplejos.

Todo el gentío hablando a la vez se hizo incoherente, todos con una resonancia grave, uno en sima del otro, Vlad tomo fuerza, se dio la vuelta y camino a la fuente cuya agua tranquila servia de espejo.

Con pasos tímidos llego al borde mientras el coro se perdía nuevamente en silencio, hizo una pausa antes de asomarse con el cuerpo temblando, se recargo y miro su propio reflejo.

Por un momento pensó que un mounstro nadaba en el agua, un mounstro de piel movediza blanca y azul con venas saltonas, de pelo blanco como la nieve y ojos brillantes azules como el hielo.

Con la impresión de que vomitaría en cualquier momento se dejo caer no dando crédito a sus ojos. En un segundo sus oídos se recuperaron por completo y pudo escuchar todo lo que se decía de el.

Mientras el escándalo aumentaba escucho a otros hablar -Se ha caído.

-¿Esta muerto, desmayó?

Decían entre barullos de preocupación -Su piel ¿Por qué esta así?

-No lo se, párese que se quemo o algo, tal vez con un químico… ¡la escuela se incendia!

Con esas palabras Vlad volteo sobre su hombro, en efecto por sobre las cabezas que pasaban de ver al desafortunado chico hacia el edifico, fuego y humo salían del interior y desde la entada salían turbas de alumnos junto con los maestros. Dos de ellos se le acercaron, Maddie y Jack se arrodillaron a su lado registrándolo incrédulos dudando en tocarlo.

_-Vlad, perdona que te moleste. Pero tienes que despertar._

Jack salía del trance en el que recientemente su amigo había entrado -Vlad… ¿Vlad…? ¡Vlady!- trato de hacerlo reaccionar sin tocarlo.

Maddie respiraba bruscamente -¡¡¡¡Por favor llamen a una ambulancia, llamen a una ambulancia por favor!!!- volteo para buscar ayuda en la multitud a tres pasos de ellos pero ninguno pareció oír, todos miraban a la criatura semidesnuda en el suelo.

_-Vlad, enserio esto párese importante, ¡Despierta, se acercan!_

Los carros de bomberos llegaron con las ambulancias en la retaguardia sonando las sirenas. En cuanto las vio Jack salio disparado hacia ellas quitándose de su camino a los mirones mandando al piso.

Maddie sonrió esperanzada –ya viene la ayuda Vman, aguanta.

-¡No, Maddie que no se me acerquen, diles que no se me acerquen!- aulló Vlad retrocediendo temeroso.

-Vlady tranquilo… estoy aquí, tranquilo solo confía en mi- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo y sin dudarlo más puso una de sus delicadas manos en su mejilla y la otra en su hombro –estoy aquí, nunca te voy a dejar, tranquilo- termino con una sonrisa.

El roce de sus manos fue casi mágico, Vlad pudo percibir las tersas palmas mientras el dolor disminuía poco a poco e incluso el movimiento de sus llagas paro.

_-Vlad, nos han visto, ¡por lo que más quieras, levántate de una buena ves!_

Jack regreso a la carrera junto con dos camilleros tras de el, al ver que Maddie sujetaba a su amigo pensó que esta intentaba levantarlo del suelo e intento ayudarla.

Pero cuando se inclino y lo tomo por el brazo ambos los soltaron dando un salto atrás cuando vieron las líneas de su piel moverse como serpientes furiosas. Vlad comenzó a gritar de forma sobrehumana que incluso acallo las sirenas, incluso los bomberos atendiendo el fuego tuvieron que taparse los oídos mas los que hallaban cerca de la criatura caían al suelo algunos dolientes y otros desmayados todos tratando desesperadamente de cubrirse las orejas.

Cada nervio dormido de Vlad reacciono al mismo tiempo vertiendo sobre el torrentes de dolor, cada centímetro lo sentía al rojo vivo y el dolor se introducía hasta sus huesos pasando por sus músculos y órganos que ahora podía percibir perfectamente hasta que ya no lo soporto mas y se cerro los ojos entregándose a lo que seguro seria su muerte.

Abrió los ojos recuperando la conciencia advirtiendo nuevamente la nada a su alrededor.

-Recordatorio para mi "Dejar de hacer eso"- se dijo dando un largo suspiro echo sin aire aliviado de haber vuelto –Ah cierto, no puedo respirar, lo unció que me mantiene vivo es mi forma fantasma.

-Bien, bien párese que aleguen se esta levantado y de muy buen humor por cierto- dijo lo que pensó era la vos que había estado escuchando

-Ahora no quieres, estoy cansado- respondió sin darle mucha importancia notando que la voz era más grave y brusca de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-Oh, lo ciento, quiere el señor que vulva después cuando este mas descansado y deje de lloriquear.

-Sí, de hecho eso es exactamente lo que te pedí y no seas insolente conmigo, tú solo eres una alucinación, entiendes- grito empezando a exasperarse. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no se pudo dar cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, alguien lo tomo del hombro y lo jalo con tal fuerza que no le hubiese sorprendido que se lo sacara de lugar, inmediatamente después recivio un poderoso golpe en el estomago que le hizo encogerse sobr4e si mismo, trato de ver quien fue el que lo ataco pero al levantar la mirada un resplandor violeta lo aplasto dejándolo completamente indefenso pero antes de desmayar logro oír algo.

-No hagas tanto ruido, después de todo soy solo una alucinación no mi zafado amigo- oyó como se burlaba de el que al parecer no estaba solo.

-Buen golpe señor ¿quiere que lo despachamos en caliente?

-No, primero debemos hacer una parada en la "Corte del observador", aunque es una simple formalidad- este desgraciado esta muerto ya- completó riendo por lo bajo.

-¡Ya escucharon muchachos, llévenselo!

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

**Shain dice: Yo se los dije "largo y dark" pero ya acabo, ya todo esta bien y les aseguro que en nuestro próximo capitulo ¡tendremos mas acción que diálogos! Verdad amigaza.**

**Marohn dice: Si.**

**Shain dice: Ustedes por que no lo oyeron ¡pero lo dijo con tanta flojera que! …hay para que le sigo, nos vemos a la próxima. Porfa dejen ¡****¡¡****Reviews****!!! o si quieren también aceptamos mensajes a nuestro mail para los tímidos.**


End file.
